CHP-AAD
The Elek Motors CHP-AAD is a special vehicle in Watch Dogs 2. Design The CHP-AAD is a concept car seemingly inspired by the , namely the 1982 Pontiac Trans Am. The car has two squared lamps placed on both sides of the front, next to the split grille. Its hood has small intakes that were modified with cosmetic screens that displays pixelated bars. The rear end was also modified, replacing the usual tailights with a large screen, along with a "duck-tail" spoiler above it. Performance :This section is under construction. You can help by expanding it. Overview |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = N/A |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants CHIP CHIP is a modified CHP-AAD featured in the movie CyberDriver, and appears in the mission Cyberdriver. It is the technologically advanced car that is responsive to the movie's main character, Devon Von Devon (played by Jimmy Siska). It seems to be modeled as a retro car as its design is outdated for the movie its in, along with pixelated bars on its back that move up and down at different speeds for decoration. CHP-AAD front.png|Front view. CHP-AAD rear.png|Rear view. DedSec Car After the CHP-AAD is seen in the movie trailer for CyberDriver (as the CHIP), Marcus Holloway tracks it down and steals it from a guarded lot. On arriving at Wrench's garage, Marcus, Sitara, Josh, and Wrench upgrade it to be capable of being remotely driven. They also repaint the car and deck it out with cool features, to make it their official car. They use a tablet to remotely race it through the streets, and the police chase it because it's identified as the stolen CyberDriver car. The media figure this out too, but assume that its just a media stunt for the movie, until they see it has the DedSec logo on it and has no driver. The race ends with the car driving over a highway ramp and crashing through a billboard for CyberDriver, the movie it was made for, and explodes in a fiery ball. However, after the mission is complete, the player can order the CHP-AAD for free, which will always be the DedSec Car variant. DedSec car.jpg DedSec car front.png|Front view. DedSec car rear.png|Rear view. Dedsec car hood.jpg|Detail of the art on the hood. DedSec car rear detail.jpg|Detail of the art on the rear window. Gallery CHP-AAD front.png|View of the CHIP variant. DedSec car.jpg|View of the DedSec variant. DedSec car interior.jpg|Interior view. Trivia *The car is an obvious reference to , from the Knight Rider series. In the , KITT was represented as an artificially intelligent electronic computer module in the body of a highly advanced, very mobile, robotic automobile, in this case as a 1982 Pontiac Trans Am (the car that inspired the CHP-AAD). Every feature of this car, such its appearance, cosmetic modifications and its setting on the mission were all inspired from KITT as a movie car. *The car is the only vehicle in Watch Dogs 2 that was created in one form and after the mission it is featured in, can only be ordered in its customized form, not the original form. *The car has strong similarities with the 571, since both are based on the same generation of the Pontiac Firebird. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Muscle Cars